Undying Gratitude
by FreeZing.-In.-Flames
Summary: Bardock was destroyed by Freeza along with Planet Vegeta. He finds himself cold and lost, and returns. Bardock has another chance to stop Freeza before it's too late. Can he do it, even with the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, Kakaroto, his son and Zarbon?
1. The Reawakening

From the author who brought you Suukouken, Vegeta: Life's Pressures, and other wacky tales--- Rocko pees on carpet OH GOD!! NOOOO cleans up after him Err... brings to you Undying Gratitude...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in any way, it is copyright to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. I do own however this fanfiction and it's ideas.

Chapter 1: The Reawakening.

Many many years ago Frieza found the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta a threat. There had been many whispered undisturbed tales of a Super Saiyan arising amongst the rest to command the Saiya-jin race. Frieza of course had heard of these tales, however, he was not one to believe such foolishness. He sat in his chair, looking out at Planet Vegeta. The Super Saiya-jin thought re-entered his mind. He thought, could it be? Of course, he thought from being bored he was thinking about the Super Saiya-jin. As Frieza's mind began to drift he lost track of time. He asked himself, could it ever happen? If it did, would it in any way affect my rule over these saiyans? He began to think more and more. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Frieza looked behind him and saw Zarbon. With his hair flowing elegantly and his scouter covering his right eye.

"Master Frieza, Prince Vegeta has arrived. His report just came in that Ranku was killed on the Planet Tsuarujin." Zarbon said.

"I do not care. Thank you for the report Zarbon, escort Vegeta here please." Frieza requested.

"Yes Master, thank you for the orders." Zarbon walked out of the room and pressed the switch opening the door. He headed down the hallway, the lights passing him, revealing his blue green skin, and his long flowing green hair.

Frieza recovered from being slightly annoyed and even slightly embarrased from when he jumped when Zarbon placed his hand on his shoulder. Frieza glared at the door and looked back out the window.

"I cannot risk such a chance of the Super Saiya-jin!" Frieza thought. "The chances are extremely slim but what if one did exist every 1000 years, could he or she be stronger than even I?"

Zarbon entered the room with Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa was smirking and Vegeta was prideful.

"Hey Frieza, we completed our task, everyone on the Tsuarujin planet are dead but Ranku died." Nappa said.

"That does not much matter. I will deal with this planet within a few days, now leave me alone, and thank you." Frieza said.

"What shall I do Master?" Zarbon said.

"Just go." Frieza said.

Zarbon was hesitant but silently nodded his head and he swiftly turned away, his cape blew up a little as he left the room.

Nappa turned around and walked out and followed, before Vegeta could leave Frieza said "Stop!".

Vegeta stopped and backed up.

"What is it Frieza?" Vegeta said.

The Super Saiya-jin theory raced through Frieza's mind.

"Have you gotten... stronger?" Frieza asked.

"Of course, I get stronger every day... why do you ask?" Vegeta said.

Frieza remained silent and looked away. Vegeta was silent, waited for a few minutes then just left and shut the door.

"I cannot risk them overpowering me!" Frieza said.

A pound knocked against the door to Frieza's Lookout.

Frieza looked at the door.

"Come in." Frieza said.

Raditz entered slowly.

"What is it?" Frieza snapped quickly.

"Master Frieza, shall I go to the Planet Tsuarujin and clean up whatever filth is still alive?" Raditz said.

"Yes you may do that." Frieza said quickly.

"Thank you sir." Raditz said leaving his room.

Raditz was quite young still and Vegeta was young too, around 10 years old. Raditz was about thirteen.

Raditz passed a room and stopped, looked back and walked in as he walked to a crib.

Raditz smirked.

"Hello Kakaroto..." Raditz said, as he watched Kakaroto whine.

The baby next to Kakaroto was crying a little as well as the other one next to Kakaroto.

"You sure are a pest... I hate to see you when you're older." Raditz said smirking.

Kakaroto just continued crying and crying.

Raditz silently left the room and shut the room's door as the room filled with darkness once more.

Raditz walked down the hallway, and went into another room.

He walked up to a control panel and pressed a few buttons, Vegeta and Nappa had just launched to go to another mission Frieza had just assigned them. Raditz soon set up a pod and walked towards a glass door and opened it. Raditz quietly closed it behind him and pressed a few buttons on a spherical space pod as it opened.

Raditz climbed inside, pressed a few more buttons as it closed. Within a minute or so Raditz had set it up to go to Planet Tsuarujin. The pod lifted into the air slowly, then without warning, blasted off into the sky of Planet Vegeta; within moments he left the atmosphere.

Meanwhile a group of saiyans were nearby.

"Hey..." Bardock said.

"Hello." The female saiyan said.

Dodoria approached them...

Meanwhile...

Frieza sat in his chair as he stood up, his chair flying back. He powered up, exploding many things in the room.

A knock was on the door, the door blew down and one of Frieza's lower henchmen entered and he yelled as he got fried by a laser beam.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Frieza said.

Thirty years later...

A saiyan laid in a dark hallway, he leaned up.

"Kakaroto... are you... s-safe... where am I... where's Frieza... didn't I get killed by Frieza's attack?!" The saiyan said.

He had a scar on his face and wore saiyan armor.

"I hope you're safe, my son Kakaroto..."

He walked down the hall and was confused.

"Where... am... I?" The saiyan asked himself...

---------

I never get comments on my DBZ Fics here on this is an old fic, new chapters but I stopped it for a year so this is a old chapter. If I get some comments then I'll continue the 13 chapter trilogy.


	2. Chapter 2: Bardock

All right here's part two.

Chapter 2: Bardock

The Saiyan looked down thoughtfully. He looked back up. He walked towards a door he saw. The room was shadowed with darkness but the door seemed to be glowing.

He reached out for the door handle and opened it. Suddenly, the light grew very bright and he yelled. His world turned dark. He awoke looking up into a orangish red sky. He leaned up slowly and looked at his own hands.

He stood up off the ground and started walking, looking around.

"This... this is... Planet Vegeta..." The Saiyan said to himself.

He walked up to a large building and entered it. He walked down a hallway as the lights shown on him. He passed Zarbon, and continued walking.

The Saiyan was quite confused, how did this all happen?

The Saiyan continued walking and passed a chamber. He stopped, looked back and entered it.

The Saiyan looked around inside and walked down a few rows, and stopped at a crib labeled Kakaroto.

"Hello Kakaroto... I see you're okay." The Saiyan said.

Kakaroto continued whining.

"You're quite annoying aren't you?" The Saiyan said.

Kakaroto continued whining, a doctor soon entered the room with a knife in his hand. The Saiyan looked at the knife and began to get ready for any sort of attack that could happen.

The Doctor reached for the crib next to Kakaroto's, and pulled out a baby and lifted the knife.

"What are you doing!?" The Saiyan exclaimed.

"This child is due to execution, by King Vegeta." The Doctor said.

"Why?!" The saiyan asked.

"His power level is 10,000!" The doctor said.

"T-Ten Thousand?!" The Saiyan exclaimed.

"Yes." The Doctor said raising the knife once more.

"I'm sorry... but I can't let you do this." The Saiyan said.

The Doctor sent the knife down at the Saiyan but the Saiyan grabbed the doctors hand, twisted it back and blasted him into the wall cracking it, as the baby fell The Saiyan grabbed it.

"You're one powerful child... I think I should take you with me, to make sure you are safe..." The Saiyan said.

The Child looked up at The Saiyan thoughtfully, like he knew what the saiyan was saying, even though he didn't.

The Saiyan smirked a little, and looked down at Kakaroto, he had the child covered in a blanket.

"Goodbye Kakaroto." The Saiyan said.

The Saiyan walked out with the baby with the high power level, he had caught the name on the crib. He looked down at the child and said "Broly."

The Saiyan was going to leave the building into the lower quarters of the lower level saiyans to hide the child but a door blasted open causing many rooms to explode open. The Saiyan flew into another room, not hurt though, the child wasn't either.

The Saiyan quickly hid the child in a safe place and looked out the door slightly, two saiyan elite was dragging a beaten and bruised saiyan into King Vegeta's throne room.

"Pl-Please! He's just a child!" The wounded saiyan man exclaimed.

"I will have no furthur discussion on this... YOU'LL DIE WITH HIM!!" Yelled King Vegeta.

"What's going on?!" The Saiyan said in his consiousness.

The wounded and hurt saiyan flew out of the throne room and blasted through a wall.

The Saiyan inside the room looked at Baby Broly, he quickly looked back, realizing his foot was outside of the door he moved it back, however, it was too late, the saiyan elite saw The Saiyan's foot.

"We gotta go get that low level saiyan we just executed before anyone see's it..."

Meanwhile...

Frieza in his room is in a room which blocks sound, but he did feel the explosion.

"Stupid monkeys fooling around..." Frieza said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile...

"I thought I saw something though." One of the saiyan elites said walking towards the door.

The Saiyan inside the room's eyes widened, he looked at the child, then at a pile of rubble. He grabbed the child who was quiet and hid under the rubble, he knew it was in vain due to the fact the Saiyans had scouters.

The Saiyan Elite warrior walked amongst the damaged cold floor and into the room.

At that moment the saiyan amongst the rubble was in such a panic he surpressed his ki.

The Saiyan Elite Warrior turned on his scouter and could not get any readings, he looked at the rubble and sensed 10,000.

"T-TEN THOUSAND!? THAT MIGHT BE PRINCE VEGETA UNDER THERE! WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMEBODY NOTICES!!" The Saiyan elite said, running out of the room, the other saiyan heard this and they both jumped out of the hole on the wall and onto the rocky ground outside.

The Saiyan pushed the rubble off of him and looked at the child and smiled slightly.

"Well well, you saved me. I guess that makes us even." The Saiyan said.

The Saiyan stood up and ran out of the building, still utterly confused. He ran into Narku, Ranku's brother, Narku was The Saiyans friend.

"Narku there is something terribly wrong..." The Saiyan said.

"What is it?" Narku asked.

"D-Didn't Frieza blow up the planet and I died? How am I here?!" The Saiyan exclaimed.

"Ummm..." Narku said.

"There's something wrong, listen, the planet blew up and I died, yet somehow I'm back and along with the planet!" The Saiyan said.

"Uhuh... right... there's something wrong with you..." Narku said walking off.

"H-He doesn't believe me!" The Saiyan said to himself.

A cool breeze swept by, the Saiyan ran into his building where his room was located. He ran into his room and set the baby down in a crib.

"I'll be back!" The Saiyan said.

The Saiyan ran outside of the headquarters still confused.

The Saiyan was thinking, and still thinking, his mind drifting. He ran across the rocky yet smooth orange ground.

"Hey you, Saiyan Trash." A voice said.

The Saiyan snapped back into reality and saw Dodoria.

"Dodoria... one of Frieza's elite henchmen?" The Saiyan asked.

"Yeah, Frieza said I could do whatever I want, and I think I want to shed a little Saiyan blood!" Dodoria said.

The Saiyan's eyes widened but then his eyebrows lowered, he bent his knees and positioned himself on the ground.

Another cool breeze swept by, the sun shone bright in the sky. Revealing the harsh orange hue of the terrain.

The Saiyan knew trouble was ahead.

"Let's play... I'll crush you, and maybe that'll amuse me!" Dodoria laughed and charged at the saiyan.

The Saiyan got into a battle position and he guarded as Dodoria's first blow hit his defenses.

The Saiyan kicked Dodoria across the face, nailing Dodoria into a rock head first.

"Ahggh!! Lucky shot!" Dodoria said rubbing his face.

The Saiyan didn't gain any confidence from this, he was aware of Dodoria's power and skills.

Dodoria disappeared with pure speed and punched the saiyan in the back of the head.

The Saiyan hit the ground, bounced up a little. Dodoria picked him up and tossed him into some rocks.

The Saiyan bashed through many of them, as Dodoria appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back causing the Saiyan to smash into the ground.

The Saiyan began to stand up.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this!!" Said The Saiyan to himself quietly.

Dodoria slammed his fist down into the back of the saiyans armor, cracking it, he fell back but swiped his leg around. Dodoria jumped and landed on him smashing the Saiyan into the ground making him cough up blood.

"This is pitiful on how you're even try---" Dodoria said but paused as The Saiyan's hand grabbed his leg.

The Saiyan smirked and put his hand out and shot a large ki blast into Dodoria's face, Dodoria blasted into a rock cluster.

The Saiyan stood up, slightly injured.

Dodoria flew out of the rocks in blind rage, yelling, he got nailed right in the center of his face, he flew back a bit. The Saiyan grabbed his leg, and swung him around, tossed him and shot a large ki ball at him. However, before it hit him, Dodoria disappeared and reappeared behind the Saiyan and entwined his hands and slammed them down on the Saiyan's head.

The Saiyan slammed onto the ground and Dodoria put his hands out and repeatidly shot ki balls at the Saiyan.

Narku was walking along nearby and saw Dodoria doing this to his friend.

"Stop!" Narku yelled.

Narku kicked Dodoria in the side of his face making him lose his balance.

Narku launched 10 ki balls at him and went freestyle on him.

Narku kicked him in the face and swung him into the rocks and shot many ki balls at him, he then flew at Dodoria and repeatidly hit him.

Dodoria was furious, he yelled and tried to punch Narku but Narku uppercutted Dodoria into more rocks.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Dodoria yelled.

Dodoria flew at Narku and slammed his fist into Narku's stomach, suddenly, his fist burst through Narku's stomach as blood dripped to the ground.

The Saiyan saw all this happening... Narku dropped to the ground as The Saiyan stood up quietly.

"I'll kill you for what you did..." The Saiyan said.

"You?! Kill me! HAH!! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! You should be a comedian! You'd be the greatest there ever was!!" Dodoria said laughing.

The Saiyans fist smashed into Dodoria's jaw while he was laughing.

"AUGHH!!" Dodoria yelled.

Dodoria picked himself up, The Saiyan was burning with rage.

"Good shot, I'll give you that, but that's not good enough to beat me!" Dodoria said powering up, he flew at The Saiyan and smashed him across the face and kicked him in the stomach, then he elbowed him onto the ground. Dodoria then smirked and picked up the Saiyan off the ground, and repeatidly punched him in the stomach. The Saiyan coughed up blood.

"I... can't let him get away with this!!" The Saiyan screamed in his own mind.

The Saiyan smashed Dodoria across the face, Dodoria dropped him and held his face. The Saiyan powered up and shot 5 ki balls at Dodoria, sending him into some more rocks.

The Saiyan got in a battle position as Dodoria blasted out of the smoke in a roaring fury. He yelled as he headbutted The Saiyan into some rocks. Right before the Saiyan collided with the rocks he put his feet out and bent his knees as he launched off of the rocks instead of hitting them. He creates 2 very large ki balls in his hands. Dodoria laughs but then stops. The Saiyan puts his two huge ki balls together and absorbs them into his fist, Dodoria is very surprised as the Saiyan slams his ki enhanced fist into Dodoria's stomach, his fist roars with energy and explodes into a fury of power. Dodoria yells as he flies into some rocks, causing another HUGE explosion.

The Saiyan does not drop his guard as Dodoria climbs out of the rubble, hurt and bruised, he rubs his face.

"That's it... you're starting to piss me off..." Dodoria said.

The Saiyan goes to punch him but he gets kneed in the stomach extremely hard. The Saiyan loses his concentration and all of his breath as he coughs up a large ammount of blood. The Saiyan gets uppercutted into the air, Dodoria appears above him and grabs him before he flies too high. Dodoria slams his fist down onto The Saiyans head as he dives to the ground, head first into a rock. The Saiyan is very injured as he shakes getting up.

"Heh, you've hurt me... a little... but you're far too weak to beat me." Dodoria laughed.

Dodoria got smacked in the face again while laughing.

"You should stop laughing, you're starting to lose you're teeth because of it." The Saiyan said smirking.

"You little..." Dodoria said. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

The Saiyan had his hand opened, yet it was glowing with energy. He half closes his hand and continues pumping energy into it.

Dodoria slammed his fist into The Saiyan's gut. The Saiyan had gotten hurt from this, after The Saiyan coughed up some blood he smirked.

"Wh-Why are you smiling?!" Dodoria said.

The Saiyan slammed his fist into Dodoria's stomach, dragged his fist upwards, and uppercutted him in the air. The Saiyan appeared above Dodoria, kicked him through the air and he goes freestyle on his stomach. Dodoria goes to hit him but The Saiyan ducks and goes under Dodoria's fist.

Dodoria's eyes widen as the hand of The Saiyan's is roaring with incredible energy. The Saiyan grabs Dodoria's face and it begins burning his face. The Saiyan tightens his hand around Dodoria's face and slams him up against a rock.

"HYAAAAAAA!!!!" The Saiyan yelled. "THIS IS FOR NARKU!!"

Dodoria yelled also as The Saiyan's hand glowed with even more energy. A HUMONGOUS explosion rippled across the ground, sending rocks flying into the air, including mountains. Even the mountains exploded and scattered into tiny pebbles. The sky roared and the ground shook, the energy blasted outwards.

After the smoke cleared The Saiyan standed wounded as he picked up his red headband off of the ground.

"Wh-Who are you..." Said Dodoria, who was at the brink of death, with his arm supporting the upper half of his body into the air. Blood dripped down Dodoria's body as the Saiyan tied the headband back around his head and tightened it.

"I am Bardock!!!" The Saiyan yelled.

Dodoria's arm shook as it gave out. His head fell to the cold ground.

Another part soon. It will be tommorow, but if I get a lot of nice comments I may just post another part today, lol this is an old message but I'd appreciate teh comments.


	3. Chapter 3: Freeza's Proposal

Chapter 4: The Agreement

Bardock was still drifiting lost within his own subconsious. He soon fell asleep...

Several hours later.

He woke up and sat up as the warm sun shone through the windows. He leaned up and stood up. He put his Saiyajin armor on and tied his headband around his head. He stood up and looked at Broly. He walked out and went outside. He walked over to a building and entered. He walked straight up and approached Frieza's ship.

"Oh hello." Frieza said.

Prince Vegeta was close behind Frieza.

"Hello... Frieza..." Bardock said quietly.

Frieza smiled.

"Follow me." Frieza said.

Zarbon and Prince Vegeta followed Frieza into his ship.

Bardock entered it, worried and nervous.

Frieza sat down in a chair and Zarbon stepped up to the control panel and was pressing some buttons.

"Sit..." Frieza said.

Prince Vegeta and Bardock sat down in some chairs and Bardock was discomforted.

"Aren't you the one that killed Dodoria?" Prince Vegeta asked.

Bardock opened his mouth to speak but Frieza interrupted him.

"Yes, yes he is." Frieza said smirking.

Bardock sat as he looked sternly out of the window.

"Prepare for launching." Zarbon said.

Zarbon sat down next to Frieza.

They blasted into the sky.

"We are now headed for Planet R16..." Frieza said.

Minutes later the ship blasted into Planet R16's atmosphere.

"GET ON THE CONTROLS YOU MORON!!" Frieza screamed at Zarbon.

Zarbon was afraid and stumbled.

Bardock jumped out and landed in front of the ship and put his arms out and caught it. It pushed him back as he landed it.

Frieza glared at Zarbon but smiled at Bardock.

Everything was silent as Frieza led them into a building and through a hallway.

"This is Planet R16's main building." Frieza said.

"Why are we here?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Frieza said.

Zarbon looked nervous.

Bardock looked over at Zarbon and realized he was nervous but didn't know why.

Frieza walked over to a control panel on the wall and pressed some buttons.

Bardock looked at the ground, it was shining and was quite smooth. He looked around him and realized how fancy this place was. He thought to himself

"Why would Frieza take I, and Prince Vegeta to a high class place like this... I can understand why he brought Prince Vegeta since he's a Super Elite but I? A low level saiyan? It doesn't make much since." Bardock thought to himself.

Frieza after pressing a long complicated key pattern on the keypad finally opened the door to a new room.

"Come in." Frieza said.

Both Bardock and Prince Vegeta were surprised by the room. It was mostly dark but there were some stairs to a platform with a blue light going down to a pedestal which was on the middle of the platform.

They all entered. Prince Vegeta was curious what the pitch black parts of the room were, the only things you could see was the bridge going to the platform, the pedestal and light. Also the ceiling too.

Prince Vegeta sent a ki blast down the black part and no matter how hard he tried to hear he couldn't hear the ki blast explode at the bottom of whatever this strange room is.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Watch your step." Frieza said.

Frieza stepped up onto the platform, Bardock came next, then Zarbon, then Prince Vegeta.

Frieza approached the pedestal and stood behind it in the light.

"Come forward." Frieza said.

Bardock and Prince Vegeta came forward.

"Hey, why isn't the guy with the ponytail coming? Is he like afraid or not supposed to or something?" Prince Vegeta asked Frieza curiously.

"Oh, he's already done this before." Frieza said. "So he needn't come for it would be a waste of my voice."

Bardock and Prince Vegeta waited, within seconds Frieza began talking, but not looking at the pedestal.

"I have brought you here to ask you who wants to be a replacement for Dodoria. I brought you both as canidates. Prince Vegeta is a super elite. However, Bardock defeated Dodoria, making him stronger than Dodoria. I choose Bardock because Prince Vegeta is far too young." Frieza said. "Now it's up to you if you will take me up on my offer Bardock."

"Hmmm... He did destroy Planet Vegeta... if I took him up on his offer I would go to planets I was never at and possibly fight opponents that would make me far stronger... so if the time comes, I will be able to fight Frieza in a match I would have a chance in if he tried to destroy Planet Vegeta." Bardock thought quietly.

"All right." Bardock said.

"Then it is settled." Frieza said.

"I didn't want to become you're stupid henchman anyways Frieza!" Prince Vegeta yelled and stomped off.

"Children..." Frieza said.

Bardock looked back at Prince Vegeta who, since he didn't know the combination for the door, blew it down with a galick gun.

Bardock and Frieza shook hands and both were smirking.

Zarbon stared at them and smirked also, now having a Saiyan partner to replace Dodoria.


	4. Chapter 4: The Agreement

Chapter 3: Frieza's Proposal

Frieza sat in his chamber looking out at the lush sky of the Saiyan planet. He knew something had happened to Dodoria. Maybe because his ki signature went down, maybe because Frieza had this feeling inside him; or maybe it was because of the cracked ground and explosion blasting outward he just saw.

Frieza was patient as his door opened, he expected to see one of his henchmen but Bardock walked in with Dodoria on his shoulder. Bardock tossed Dodoria to the ground.

"There's one of you're scum Frieza." Bardock said.

Frieza was very surprised as he looked down at twitching Dodoria.

"M-Master F-F-Frieza... h-help me... please..." Dodoria muttered.

"DIE!!" Frieza yelled tossing Dodoria into the wall.

"N-No!" Dodoria cried as a beam was shot through Dodoria. Dodoria slid down the wall dead.

"You lost to a low level saiyan scum! You're pathetic!" Frieza yelled.

Zarbon ran into the room.

"What is it---" Zarbon paused as he saw Dodoria. Zarbon backed up and ran.

Zarbon smacked into Bardock. Bardock fell to the ground and picked himself up.

"Who are you?!" Zarbon yelled at Bardock.

"Just a low level saiyan." Bardock said smirking.

"Do you know who Dodoria faught and lost to!?" Zarbon asked.

"Yeah. He lost to me." Bardock said walking out of the building.

"I-Impossible!" Zarbon said.

Bardock walked over the ground with the armor on his shoulder and right arm completely gone. The armor on his left arm chipped and cracked. His chest armor cracked, his pants torn up, and blood on his face. He was still very wounded from his fight with Dodoria.

"Bardock are you okay?!" A saiyan asked him.

Bardock ignored him and walked into the lower level saiyan building and walked to his room and entered it.

Bardock sat down, looked at baby Broly who was sleeping. Bardock walked out and into another room.

"W-what happened to you?!" A doctor asked Bardock.

Bardock climbed into a rejuvenation chamber and the doctor immediatly knew what to do, the doctor started it.

A day later...

Bardock awoke in the chamber. He had climbed in the newest one so it didn't take very long for him to heal. He climbed out, and got some new clothes on and armor. He quickly ran to his room and entered it. Baby Broly was hungry but was not crying.

Bardock quickly fed Baby Broly.

Bardock walks out and runs into Raditz.

"Hello father." Raditz said.

"Hello Raditz..." Bardock said.

"I heard you killed Dodoria..." Raditz said.

Bardock stopped and looked at Raditz.

"How did you find out?" Bardock asked.

"Let's just say, Zarbon told a few people, they told a few people, King Vegeta found out and now well... everybody knows." Raditz said smirking.

Bardock silently walked out of the lower class building and flew to King Vegeta as Bardock had received orders to go to King Vegeta but was not sure what they were yet.

Bardock enters King Vegeta's throne room, and walks up to him.

"What are you're orders?" Bardock said.

"Ahhh... Bardock... I don't have any orders for you... except that you give up you're life..." King Vegeta said.

"WHAT?!" Bardock yelled.

"YOU ARE A THREAT TO MY THRONE AND PRINCE VEGETA'S!! YOU ALSO HAVE AN ILLEGAL CHILD LIVING WITH YOU!!" King Vegeta yelled back. "Unless you want to have you're child and the illegal child die in you're place."

Two Elite Saiyans walked in with Kakarot who was crying.

Bardock smirked. "You honestly think you'll get away with this?"

"KILL THE CHILD!!" King Vegeta yelled.

Bardock disappeared and repearred in front of the two elite saiyans, kicked one down and blasted another through the wall.

Bardock put his hands together, cupped, except straight outwards and shot large ki balls at the one he kicked down. Bardock got blasted into the wall. Bardock pulled himself from the wall and slammed his fist into one of the elite saiyans jaws and he knocked the one he blasted out cold.

Bardock grabbed Kakarot and Bardock then whiped the blood from his mouth.

"Enough!" Bardock yelled.

King Vegeta stood up and charged a ki blast, just then Frieza entered the room.

"I'll deal with him." Frieza said.

Bardock was struck with terror when he heard Frieza say that.

King Vegeta grunted, and stopped charging the ki blast and sat back down.

"Follow me." Frieza said.

Frieza walked down the hall and into his room.

Bardock hesitantly followed.

Frieza pressed some buttons and walked into his room as Bardock followed inside.

Frieza sat down in his pod.

"Have a seat." Frieza said.

Bardock was uncomfortable, however, he found somewhere to sit and sat down.

Dodoria was still lying dead against the wall, Bardock saw him and was shaking a little.

"Relax." Frieza said smiling in his own way.

"How were you able to defeat Dodoria?" Frieza said.

"He killed my friend... I couldn't forgive him..." Bardock said.

"I see." Frieza said. "I am going to one of my other planets, Planet R16."

"Uhh... Planet R16...?" Bardock said slightly quieter than usual.

Frieza was still smiling somewhat, still paying attention to Bardock.

Bardock was still nervous but a bit more relaxed.

"I am having Prince Vegeta accompany me, however, I need somebody else to come with me." Frieza said.

Bardock remained silent.

"May I request you come along also?" Frieza said.

Bardock was hesistant, not able to ask any questions and he didn't want to get killed so he said "Sure...".

"Good. I am leaving tommorow, I expect to see you at my spaceship in the Upper Level Control Room tommorow morning." Frieza said. "You may go now."

Bardock hesistantly stood up and walked out and quickly walked down the hallway.

Bardock left the building and walked into his own level and went to his room.

Bardock quickly took care of Broly and lied down.

"Why is this happening... why am I here... didn't Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta, and kill me? Am I dreaming? What's going on?!" Bardock yelled inside his own mind.

----------

To someone who said something about the Bardock movie and somethin about the fic. Yeah, this is an alternate thing but at the time 1-8 chapters or maybe it was 1-7... chapters were made I hadn't seen the entire Bardock movie. Just so you know, up at Chapter 13 Bardock is getting power levels that they had on Namek and higher. (Freeza in 100 Full Form was like 125,000,000, don't listen to that Daizenshuu crap, Kaioken multiplies power and Goku was already at millions so it couldn't be only 12,000,000 for SSJ if he multiplied his power by 20x then went SSJ.) So, yeah, Bardock and the others get wicked strong at Chap 13. Most current one however it will not be here for a few days. Also, there isn't much action in 10-13 so you'll have to be patient. I'm doing 14 tonight. There will be no authors notes for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Zarbon's Jealousy Five Years

Part 5: 5 years later; Zarbon's Jealousy

5 years later...

Bardock had gone through many near death experiences, faught foes with unbelieveable powers and has gotten mountains stronger, standing by Frieza's side, only to one day betray him.

Bardock stood in Frieza's "room", which did not look much different. Bardock was silent, and Frieza was pondering. A knock arose on the door, Bardock swiftly opened it. Zarbon entered.

"Hello Lord Frieza. Command 22 requests their mission, they have been stationed at the control room for the past hour." Zarbon requested.

"Bardock, since you are my more elite henchmen you will go accompany them to the planet Siriua." Frieza said.

Zarbon looked a little frustrated as he glared at Bardock.

Bardock stared at Zarbon and left the room. Bardock went down the hallway and to the Control Room. Bardock searched for Command 22 and suddenly his arm was grabbed.

"Why are you leaving again?" A child asked Bardock.

Another child grabbed his other arm.

"Don't go Dad!" The other child said.

"Kakarot... Broly, I have to go. Get back to you're room and wait for me." Bardock said sternly.

"Okay..." The longer haired child said.

Bardock walked to command 22, as he was doing before. Bardock found Frieza's soldiers.

"Come on, we're going to Siruia." Bardock said boarding the ship.

They were slightly confused but they entered the ship.

"So Frieza gave his more elite henchmen a task?" One of the soldiers said.

"Ya know... you're giving Zarbon some competition." Another soldier said.

Bardock simply ignored their babbling, he pressed a few buttons on the control panel and launched the ship into the cool air as it roared out of the atmosphere.

"It will be a few days before we land, it's a long ride." Bardock said.

"Well you better watch out for Zarbon because---" The Soldier said.

His stomach had a hole in it and blood was splattered on the wall. The Soldier fell back and died.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Bardock yelled. "I'LL BE PREPARED TO KILL YOU SCUM ANYTIME!"

"Yessir..." A soldier said.

Bardock sat down in a chair next to the control panel.

A few days later...

Zarbon sat next to Frieza silently in the room.

"Who do you favor or consider elite more... I or... The Saiyan..." Zarbon said quietly.

"... You've been here longer but he is more loyal and is not as slow." Frieza said.

Zarbon grinded his teeth.

Later that night.

Zarbon had just gotten off of his duties as he stamped down the hall angrily on what Frieza said. Bardock had always been praised more, Zarbon felt like a child! He was always being left out and being mocked! Whenever Zarbon tried to impress Frieza so he would like him more he messed up and made Frieza angry at him, and when he didn't try and did as he normally would he would seem inferior to Bardock.

Zarbon tightened his fist as he smashed his foot into the floor every time he walked, cracking it.

A few days later.

Bardock had now killed 3 soldiers for babbling. They finally crashed down into the atmosphere of Planet Siruia. Bardock quickly mounted the controls and he had the ship slide across the smooth grassy ground of the planet.

Bardock looked outside of it, it looked peaceful, and it had trees and water.

Bardock stepped out of the ship after opening the door. He signaled the others too come, the soldiers quietly stepped out. The Soldiers were mere Frieza's lower henchmen.

"All we're here for is a few prisoners we need to execute in a prison tower." Bardock said.

"Let's see... We're supposed to sneak up and kill them." The Lower henchmen said.

Bardock flew in the air, put his hands together and created a roaring blast and launched it at the building and it blew up in a roaring explosion.

"Real quiet..." One of the henchmen said dully.

The Henchmen ran through the trees and into the explosion.

Bardock flew into the prison tower, punched the guards four times killing them and tossed them out of the tower. Bardock ran into a room and found the prisoners, and quickly executed them.

"Those prisoners massacred a lot of Frieza's Men, he wanted us to kill them instead of letting this planet do it. They needed to die by his hands." Bardock said.

Bardock ran out of the prison tower and charged a large ki ball and shot it at the tower. The Tower got hit as it cracked, shook, and exploded.

"That was quick..." One of the henchmen said.

Bardock walked away but then a roar came from the explosion.

A giant beast arose, it charged Bardock, trampling nearly all of the henchmen killing them or severely injuring them.

Bardock flew on top of it and punched it in the head, it slapped him into a tree with it's tail. Bardock stood up and disappeared then reappeared in front of the beast; he then swung his leg into the side of it's face leaving an imprint of it's shoe as it roared. It smacked Bardock with it's giant foot and Bardock flew through a tree and hit another. Bardock was barely hurt at all. Bardock flew at it at max speed and slammed his ki enhanced fist into it's face, his roared and made an explosion as the beast moaned and fell over and died. Bardock charged a ki ball and blasted the beast one last time. Bardock also killed all the henchmen who were suffering from broken limbs from being trampled. Only about 4 henchmen were alive.

"Come on." Bardock said as he boarded the ship.

The Henchmen followed Bardock into the ship. He pressed buttons on the control panel, as it lifted in the air, it floated there for about 5 seconds then blasted and roared deep into the sky.

A few days later...

Frieza was on another planet, his room was locked tight with a barrier. Zarbon walked down the halls, not as angry as before.

The ship Bardock was in landed at Command 22. Bardock opened the hatch and shut the ship down. He stepped off. Bardock and the soldiers walked out of the control room and into a hallway.

"Lord Frieza said you are his most elite henchmen!" One of the henchmen said.

"Did you see how easily he took down that beast?!" Another henchman said.

They all seperated and Bardock stood alone in the hall.

Zarbon heard all that, he saw Bardock and Bardock looked at him in the corner of his eye. Zarbon was burning with rage.

"Hello." Bardock said slowly.

Bardock began walking away.

"You're not going anywhere." Zarbon said his fist tightening.

Bardock stopped and raised his eyebrows and looked back at Zarbon.

Part 6 after just one comment, hint hint, next part will be good.


End file.
